


Our Paradise

by GENERIC_PLAYER



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GENERIC_PLAYER/pseuds/GENERIC_PLAYER
Summary: ❝Paradise, does it even exist?❞Not long ago, all they had to worry about was the nationals. Now, their lives are at stake. One bite and you're as good as dead.And it's not a game.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	Our Paradise

_Run.... run.... run..._

"Ahh!" 

It was too late to save Yachi. Squeezing his eyes shut, Hinata turned away from the scene behind them and glanced up at Kageyama, who was sweating bullets for running so long, carrying an injured Hinata. 

"Just let me go..." Hinata wheezed, flinching when the pain in his leg flared up. "Save yourself." 

Kageyama gritted his teeth and chose not to reply, staring ahead as he continued to run as fast as he could, away from the horde of zombies chasing them behind. 

"Kageyama-kun," Hinata started again, before he turned away from him and started coughing. 

"Boke," Kageyama murmured. "Just shut up, I'm not leaving without you." 

The horde was slowly catching up. Kageyama couldn't outrun them due to Hinata's weight. His arms and legs were getting tired, though Kageyama tried his best to push himself forward, his grip on Hinata tightened. 

_Boom._

Hinata flinched, the hideout they stayed in earlier, blowing up. He tried his best not to think about how many lives had been lost in that explosion, turning to look up at Kageyama instead. 

"Please, Kageyama..." Hinata started again. "You won't make it if you keep carrying me." 

"And I told you I'm not leaving without you!" 

Hinata started crying, the tears trickling down his face freely as he stared at Kageyama's face. "I-I love you..." 

"Don't say it like you're gonna die soon!" Kageyama snapped at him. 

The horde was getting closer and closer, one of the zombies had nearly even managed to grab Kageyama's arm, had he not jumped away fast enough. 

"... But..." Kageyama sighed. "I love you too." 

Kageyama was stumbling on his feet, as he tried his best to keep up the pace. 

Hinata glanced at their back, looking at the horde of zombie that was closing in when his eyes landed on the last grenade Kageyama had on his belt. 

"Tobio..." Hinata smiled, turning to stare at Kageyama who glanced down at him in surprise at the use of his first name. "Thank you, for being in my life." 

"Wha-" Before Kageyama could finish, Hinata forcefully rolled out of his arms, grabbing the grenade at the same time. He landed on the ground on his shoulder, a loud sickening crack sounded. 

Hinata gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain as he rolled towards the zombies before Kageyama could grab him. 

"Shōyō!" Kageyama shouted, preparing to run towards him when the look on Hinata's face stop him. 

A smile. The same smile that made Kageyama fell for him in the first place. 

"Go..." Hinata mouthed as the zombies closed in on him. 

Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment, before Kageyama fled the scene before the zombies could reach him. 

Hinata flinched in pain as a zombie bit into him, others closing in and starting to feast on him. As quick as he could, Hinata pulled the ring of the grenade-

And closed his eyes. 

Kageyama was running. And crying at the same time. He couldn't stop the tears flowing down from his eyes. 

A loud boom sounded and Kageyama was thrown forwards by the force, the loud and bright fire eating away any thing it came contact into. 

But it did its job. 

Kageyama was too tired to push himself up. He slowly turned his body, so that his body was facing the sky. 

The smoke slowly started to clear as Kageyama laid on the ground. The only sound in the air was from the crackling fire that was slowly dying. 

"Hinata..." Kageyama choked. He stared up at the sky, a smile slowly spread across his face as his vision slowly darkened. "Shōyō." 

Up above him, the sun started to rise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple one-shot I whipped up a few months ago, after having read multiple zombie AU stories and falling in love with the angst.


End file.
